Fossil Find 1
Fossil Find 1 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. In the year AUW 3105, the Hunters faction hires a new field commander to lead its troops into battle. The commander receives orders from Chief Pentaglass and is tasked with both utilizing their troops skillfully on the battlefield and securing victory for the Hunters against their sworn enemy, the rogue anti-government faction known as the Arkz. In order to test the new commander's skill, Pentaglass assigns them a mission that takes the team into the Unguis Lapis region of Ragol. There, they are to assist a team that was dispatched to investigate the recently discovered fossil of a giant creature in a newly developed area of Ragol. The Security Division received a distress call saying that the investigation team has been attacked by an unknown assailant. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 1-1 From: Government Mission: The fossil of a giant creature was recently discovered in a newly-developed area on Ragol. An investigative team was quickly dispatched, but we've received word that they've run into trouble. You must hurry to their aid immediately. Stage: Unguis Lapis Requirements: None Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Lura (Hi Lilies) Team rules: Dice Minimum 3 Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Ino'lis / Kranz Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Haywire Pallet Fossil Find 1 takes place on the Unguis Lapis map in a 3x3 grid. Lura (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Prologue ---- Pioneer 2 - 21 years later. Humans began to settle among the stars... Around the time the meteor from Ragol's star system dived down to Planet Coral, the human population was expanding too rapidly, beyond the point which Coral herself could no longer bear. To search for a new home and to seek the source of the mysterious energy found on the meteor, dubbed "Photon," a Pioneer-class spaceship was built, as humanity planned for a great migration. The Pioneer embarked on her journey... ... Time quickly flows by... Newborns grow into children. Children into adults. Likewise, truth becomes rumor. And rumor fades into faint memories. ... A.U.W. 3105 Nearly twenty-one years have passed since the strange and enormous explosion on the surface of Ragol rocked Pioneer 2. And so, she remains in space, with her primary goal of human migration unfulfilled. The people aboard Pioneer 2 long to touch Ragol's precious soil, yet they have grown accustomed to life amongst the stars. However, unbeknownst to the people, the plans for Ragol's urbanization is encountering fierce resistance, due to the secretive ways of the Principal Government. The first Principal, Tyrell, has been dismissed, and Pioneer 2 yet remains drifting in orbit around Ragol. The people cling to their hopes of a better tomorrow.... Hunters: Heroside This specialized investigation team follows the direct orders of the Pioneer 2 Principal Government. Using the new "C.A.R.D. Technology", this team solves various types of dangerous cases. Arkz: Darkside This armed group challenges the Pioneer 2 Principal Government system. Believing there are hidden motives behind the Government's actions, they secretly follow the special investigation team. They believe they are the only ones who can bring truth and freedom to the people of Pioneer 2. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Pentaglass: Oh. So you're NAME? You look kinda down. You sure you're all right? I'm Pentaglass, the most distinguished chief around these parts. My orders are like law around here. Your job, then, is to follow my orders and promptly carry out your missions with your team. First off, I want you to take a look around the Morgue and meet up with your three team members. If you need anything, my assistant, Karen, can provide more details. First off, I want you to take a look around the Morgue and meet up with your three team members. If you need anything, my assistant, Karen, can provide more details. Karen: Good afternoon. My name is Karen; I'm the Chief's assistant. You must be NAME, our new commander. Nice to meet you. Let me give you some simple instructions for your first mission. NAME, you are now officially accepting the Principal Government's job request. You have the following team members at your disposal: Kranz, Sil'fer, and Ino'lis. This gives you a total of three teammates. From the Morgue here, you will choose your team members and deploy them to the surface of Ragol. Your team members vary widely in their knowledge and skills of C.A.R.D. Technology. It is your duty as a commander to assign each individual member an appropriate C.A.R.D. Deck, and then guide them skillfully on the battlefield. You'll always receive your orders here in the director's room, so make sure to report back whenever you complete a mission. I look forward to working with you. Oh, yes, one more thing... Any information you learn here is considered to be highly confidential. Please take special care that none of it leaks out to the public. Come to think of it, this C.A.R.D. Lab has been called the "Morgue" for a while now. I'm not sure exactly when it started. I'm not sure where the name comes from, either. Entrance guard: Welcome. I'm taking care of security in the area! Researcher next to Entry Counter: The Entry Counter beyond this door is what you use to send orders. Your first option, "Map/Quest," is what you use to pick your orders. The "Rules" function lets you alter battle conditions to an extent. Finally, "Deck Select" lets you choose your team members' Decks. If everything is all right, then select "Decide." Once you do, your chosen team will head to the mission area. New jobs will be added to the Entry Counter as they come. Director's Room guard: Oh, Commander... Your team is waiting in the Central Command Room. Why don't you go talk with them for a little while? Kranz: Well, look who showed up! You're the new commander, right? Another guy and I were just talking about you! I was wondering just what kind of person you really were. I'm Kranz. Nice to meet you! We'll be needing you out there, that's for sure... Your skill could help decide the battle. Hey! Don't forget to deploy me a lot, okay? My forte is long-range support fire, but I'm not bad with a gun at close range, either! What were those things called? Cards, or something? I heard we'll be using weapons called cards this time... It's not one of these, right? Huh? This is it? Seriously? They're so thin... They really are like normal cards. What? I use these, and they turn into items? Instantly? Whoah! Interesting. Well, I'll give it a shot. You sure these things work? ...... Well, all right. I might not look it, but I like to give people my trust. ...... ...You're absolutely sure these things work? Sil'fer: ...Oh. You must be the commander, right? My name is Sil'fer. Good meeting you. I just joined the C.A.R.D. Lab Hunter's Guild a little while ago. I only have a little bit of battle experience, so I'll try not to be too much of a hindrance. It's a pleasure to be working with you, NAME. All of us on the Hunters Team are using some pretty exotic weapons... Uh... What're they called? "Cards?" That's what we're using to fight now. I took a training course explaining the basics. Hmm, but having to use unfamiliar new weapons in real battle... I dunno, it makes me a little worried. I'll be counting on you to help me use them well, NAME. I'll try my best to help you too. I'm pretty decent in close-range combat and techniques. I'm just anxious about those cards, since I'm not yet used to them. I hope you'll be able to guide me a bit in that, NAME. Ino'lis: Huh? Who are you? ...... Do I know you? ...! Wait! You must be... You're the commander, right? The commander! I'm right, aren't I? My name is Ino'lis. I'm a Force. When it comes to techniques, I'm your girl. Nice to meet you. This is where they research C.A.R.D. Technology, right? I mean, over in the labs. You know. Do we have to stay in this room? ...Oh. ...... So when can we go out to battle? ...... Oh. So you'll be directing me... I got it. Roger. Loud and clear. More or less. So how're we gonna fight? Not with our bare hands, right? Heheheh. ...I haven't gotten any weapons. Huh? This? These tiny little cards? ...... You're kidding!! ...... Are these for real? I mean, come on! Are you serious? Central Command Room guard: This C.A.R.D. Lab is guarded by my security team 24 hours a day. There's nothing to worry about. Researcher: I don't have enough data here... Maybe I should borrow more from someone else. No, wait, maybe if I do this... ...... Hmm... Well, hold on... What's this...? Agh! Oh! It's just you, Commander. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. Currently, we can only turn a small number of items into cards. How many? Fewer than the fingers on your hand, as a matter of fact. We plan to steadily increase this number in the future... But we're still busy researching the C.A.R.D. Technology itself, so it may be a while before we ramp up our development pace. If you can get good data on cards being used in battle, that'll help us. The Rank displayed at the end of battle shows the quality of your data. In other words, depending on your strategy in battle, the pace of new card development can either increase or decrease. The pace of our card development depends on your commanding skill. Try your best to get high ranks on the battlefield. Researcher: Would you like to know about... "C.A.R.D. Technology?" C.A.R.D. Technology refers to the ability to store data in a thin memory unit the size of a card and restore that data back into the real world at your will. These cards allow you to instantly materialize weapons, defense gear, and other items from the stored data. Using this ability, you can wield several weapons at the same time. In addition, some cards contain power-up abilities and special attack techniques. You can use these alongside your regular weapons in battle. Officer: The Arkz have increased their activity lately. Who are the Arkz? Well, they're an armed group trying to thwart the plans of the Principal Government. Everyone knows their basic spiel: "Resist the tyranny of the Principal Government!" "Halt the government's rampant overdevelopment of Ragol!" But the government's trying its best to unify Pioneer 2 right now... It's very slanderous of them to say such words! My friend's been deployed on an investigation run at Unguis again... But I heard that he was attacked by several people. It's got to be those Arkz! Please, you've got to protect the investigation team! Robot: BEEP! If you can tailor Decks to your team members' strong points, you'll be a pretty good commander! BEEP! To find out about your team members' characteristics, press the R Button when choosing a character at the Deck Edit Counter! Ratts: I'm Ratts. I love cider, and I love toys. What? What did you say? You want me to give you some advice on how to use cards!? Well, if you need a lesson, go meet me in offline Battle Mode. I'll give you some personal "one-on-one" training. If you need me to teach you a lesson, go to offline Battle Mode. Researcher in Command Center: This is the Command Center. You can adjust your Decks here before the battle. Having the right Deck will help you use your cards effectively. Administration secretary: Ohhhh, I'm so busy. How did all this work pile up on me like this? Lady by the Trading Machine: This is a C.A.R.D. Trading Machine. You can trade cards using both of the terminals. Of course, you'll need another person around to trade with. There is no point in trading with yourself, now is there? Mission provisioner: Hey. You're the new commander, right? I've been hearing the rumors. You're pretty good, I hear. So listen up. Are those government missions really enough to satisfy you? If you're really that good, then don't you want to try some other jobs? I'm not forcing you or anything, but if you're interested, let me know. Pentaglass: Well. I s'pose you're done meeting your team. Let's get right down to business, then... Here's your first job, NAME. I've been told by the higher-ups to make sure you're fit for the title of commander, okay? There's a machine over in the Command Center that lets you mess around with your Deck, so make sure all your team members have the right cards. ...Well, good luck, okay? ...... The quest Fossil Find 1 has been added. Pentaglass: Once you set up Decks for the team members you plan to deploy, go up to the Entry Counter to start the mission. (As you approach the Entry Counter, Kranz greets you.) Kranz: Yo! This is your first battle, huh? The Chief told me to explain how this thing works to you. I'm gonna show you now, so listen up. (Kranz walks the Commander to the Entry Counter.) Kranz: ...Of course, I don't know much about this machine myself. Don't ask me anything difficult, okay? I mean, heck, I'm no good at this teaching stuff anyway. ...Ah well. You ready, then? Ahem... This thing is an Entry Counter. It's a device that lets you dispatch your team on missions across Ragol. This system's meant for card battles though... ...so you can't dispatch your team without making a Deck for them first. Certain members might not be available sometimes for some reason. If you want to build a Deck, go to the Command Center. I think it's on the left side down this narrow corridor. You'll probably get your jobs from the Chief or some other bigwig... but when orders come along, they'll be registered here. Once they are, all you have to do is go up to this machine and choose who to send, as well as where to send them to. ...Hmm. Did I miss anything? ...... Ahh, that's probably it! They won't mind if I forget one or two things. Gahahahahah! Why don't you try it out now? Choose a mission and send a dispatch order to anyone on your team... That's it! ...Probably. How 'bout deploying me for the first mission, eh? It's a special occasion, after all! Anyway, that's it... ...Whew, long speeches tire me out. (Kranz walks off.) Quest dialogue ---- The message we received from the research team is as follows: "This is Lagnet of the Unguis Lapis research team. As we were getting underway with our investigation, we were suddenly attacked! Please send help!" We do not have any concrete information regarding the nature of the attackers, so extreme caution is advised. Lura: I have an important mission. Please don't get in our way. Post-quest dialogue ---- It seems that the research team is safe and sound. They have sent word expressing their heartfelt thanks. Thank you for your efforts, and good luck on your future assignments. Security Division Category:Hunters story quests